Cinderella: Welcome to Our Lives Style
by thefourhappies
Summary: This my take on Cinderella. Except, I've mixed in my story Welcome to Our Lives in it.


"Eva we can't sleep would you read us a story please

"Eva we can't sleep would you read us a story please?" Vegas asked.

"Sure, I have the perfect one," Eva answered.

"Which one?"

"Cinderella."

"Okay, that sounds good, hey Eva's gonna read a story!"

That night when everyone had fallen asleep, the story book opened up and sucked everyone in. Eva was quite sure Babbit was using _Dream Sequence _on everyone. But if the story didn't go as planned, they would never get out of it.

"Get our dresses ready right away!" Erica said, looking like the evil stepmother, and Gennie and Vegas were the Evil stepsisters.

"Yes ma'am," Eva answered. She looked like her normal self except she was in rags and a tattered apron. 

"Good, then you can do our hair, and after that you can clean the house," Erica leered.

"Yes," Eva answered.

"Ha, ha, ha, one of us will get to marry the prince and you just get to watch," Gennie Grinned.

All Eva did was turn around and smile, "Not if I have a say in it," she said so quietly that only she could hear herself.

When night arrived Erica, Gennie, and Vegas left for the ball, leaving Eva all alone. 

"Hello, suu, I am here to take you to the ball, suu," Babbit said in a cute fairy costume.

So Babbit got to work and got everything ready just like the story had it. Except her carriage looked like a hybrid between Ren and Horohoro, and the coach looked like Yoh. Laughing, Eva got in and sat down.

When she got to the party, she saw that Lyserg was the prince. But of course she forgot the little detail that she would have to kiss him at the end of the story, well dream in this case.

"I have decided that I will dance with her," Lyserg said pointing to Eva.

As Eva walked over to Lyserg, he took her hand and kissed it. Then the song began to play, and they were forced to dance.

"We have to do everything according to the story," Lyserg said to Eva. 

"I know, but don't do anything that doesn't go along the lines of the story."

"You mean like this?"

Lyserg bent down a kissed Eva on the cheek, causing her to turn as red as physical possibility allowed.

"Especially things like that!" Eva exclaimed.

"Maybe I could use this to my advantage…" Lyserg said thoughtfully.

"What are you scheming?"

"Nothing really, just thinking how we could get out of this faster."

"Sure you are… just one question?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Shouldn't I go just… about… now!"

Eva ran of down the steps, making sure that she dropped one of her slippers; turning back she winked at Lyserg and shouted:

"Make sure your duke is insistent when he gets to every house. He will only leave when the lady of the house doesn't let her eye twitch."

In the morning as planned the duke came to Eva's house and had everyone try it on except for Eva, who was locked in a closet. And just as she said, her stepmother's (Erica's) eye twitched. So the duke checked every room, and he found Eva in a closet, sitting there, drinking the tea that she had made earlier.

Slipping on the slipper, the duke saw that it was a perfect match, and with such a small foot it would have been a wonder if the slipper hadn't fit. But since it had, the duke took Eva by the hand and said to her:

"Mademoiselle, you are to be the bride of our handsome prince."

On the day of the wedding Eva was in an ivory coloured dress, and she was wearing the same slippers that she had on the night of the ball. And when the vows had been said, Eva and Lyserg had to kiss, but before they could, the story ended.

When Eva woke that morning she was covered in all the blankets, while the rest of them were shaking, and blanket-less. 

"Babbit was a move called _Dream Sequence_ which causes any dream to become a reality. It's really scary when she dreams about a horror movie she's watched, or horror book that she's read," Eva explained.

"I'm sorry, suu, but I have no control over this power, suu," Babbit apologized.

"Well at least we know what happened," Vegas said.

And breakfast went on as usual, and then everyone got ready for the next part of the journey to the Shaman Fight. But now Eva was seeing Lyserg a little differently, and the same thing went for Lyserg. 


End file.
